Traces: Confessions
by Sanji Himura
Summary: Fic 7 of the Traces series. A relationship was ripped apart by one man's need to break them. An old guard decides to bring them together again.


This is fic 7 of the _Traces_ series. This fic's theme is _My Eyes Adored You_ by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons.

Author's drabble:

- This is the first and ONLY fic in the Traces series that features a sub-theme. It is _Can't Take My Eyes Off You_, also by the Four Seasons.

- Officially, this WON'T tie in with my second _Traces _offering, _Prom Night_, but I won't stop you from making any connections between the two.

------

**Sanji Himura presents**

**An Evangelion fan work**

**Confessions**

------

_November, 2018_

"Shinji-baka," A young girl yelled. The man in question was talking to a pair of boys near his desk. They knew that when she yelled like that, a fight was going to start.

"The newlyweds are at it again," one of them said. Even though it was getting old, the rest of the class always laughed at the comment. The pair in question blushed. Shaking out of it first, the girl yelled at him, "Shut up stooge."

A new voice spoke, cutting her off, "Asuka, you know that he is telling the truth. Day in and day out all you do is talk to Shinji like you own him. You might as well say that you are going to marry him someday."

"But, you know that I wouldn't touch him with a ten meter pole. Besides, he is a pervert."

Another girl spoke up, "I would marry him." A round of "me too" made its way around the room from the females, making all of the men jealous.

Shinji finally spoke up, "I'm sorry, Asuka. Here's your lunch."

"A sack lunch," she yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying 'I'm sorry'. Mein Gott, you sound like a broken record."

"I'm sorry."

Giving up, Asuka sat back down at her desk, not bothering to look at him. Shinji sat at his desk, stairing at the back of her head. Getting a pocket camera, he took another photograph for his "Asuka Collection" as he put it, and loaded it into his laptop. Ever since she arrived in Tokyo-3, he had developed an attraction to the red-haired bomber, and took photos to remember her by in case she left.

The PA blared, "will Asuka Langley Soryu please report to the principle's office. Repeat, will Asuka Langley Soryu please report to the principle's office. Thank you."

Asuka stood up to leave. She somehow knew what was happening. Being a German citizen, she was subject to deportation, and she feared that this is the case here. She reached the door when Shinji stood up and beat her to it.

"Asuka, even if you do leave Japan, know this, I love you."

Asuka, in tears, hugged him. When she parted, she kissed him. The rest of the room knew when to shut up, and this is one of those times. Breaking the kiss, Asuka said quietly, "I know baka. I know."

Shinji knew that she wanted company, and the class rep knew it too, "Shinji, go with her if you like." Feeling like a great weight has been lifted off his shoulders, Shinji left the room with Asuka.

Section 2 agents were waiting for them halfway. Waiting for Asuka for pass, they blocked Shinji's way. "What's the deal," Asuka asked.

"Sorry Second Child, but I have orders to keep the Third Child out of your meeting," the agent responded.

Shinji knew what that meant. His father didn't want him to have a normal life. Asuka knew it too said, "Shinji, know this, I love you too, and I will return to you."

As the agents left with her, Shinji broke down in tears in the hallway as the lunch bell rang.

_Four years later_

A sign on the wall was advertising for a concert. 'Award winning cellist Shinji Ikari in concert for this weekend only.' The sign also went on to say that he sold out arenas all around the globe, and he will be in Germany for this sole performance.

The woman looking at the sign wasn't having the best of luck since leaving Japan. The late Gendo Ikari made it his life mission to make Shinji's life hell, and arranged to have Asuka branded so that she can never return to Japan again. On top of that, she was in prison since the moment that she got back to Germany. Her luck was turning, thankfully, as SEELE and the top commanders of NERV got arrested and executed for attempted genocide. As a result, she was released and allowed passage back to Japan when she felt like it. She didn't have a reason to go back. It reminded her too much of him. Yes, the man on the picture.

The security guard was observing her, seeing the fact that she was a former eva pilot, and a national hero. She was worth millions, but by the way she was dressed, didn't realize it.

"How the tables have turned, baka. Somehow you have been put into a position where you deserved to get your ego stroked, while I'm the passive one," she stopped when she was on the brink of tears.

The guard finally had enough. "You know miss," he started, "I'm Mr. Ikari's personal bodyguard. As such, I know the address of where he lives in Japan."

Asuka's heart soared. She knew that Shinji was the reason she would even consider returning to Japan, and if this man is willing to gift wrap him for her, she couldn't wait to jump on the German government's offer to take her back to Japan.

The guard continued, "normally, I wouldn't do this, but you are a world hero when you fought in the Angel Wars, and I felt that if Master Ikari deserves something, it is to be with the one he loves."

"Why didn't he get married? He had plenty of suitors," she finally replied to the guard.

"Suitors did come for him, but each time that they came close, he would say that he will wait for the one who has his heart. No suitors have come since he started this traveling show, but this wouldn't stop him from coming back here to look for you."

Asuka cried, "He is looking for me?"

"Yes."

Asuka fell to the ground. For the first time since she got deported, she truly cried. The guard stood her up and told her, "let's go to his hotel. I'm sure that he will be happy to see you."

Asuka cut him off, "I need to get home. Just give me the address so that I can see him when I fly back soon."

The old guard smiled. Finally Master Ikari will be happy again, and finally do something right again. Handing her a piece of paper with his address on it, she bolted for her house, happy that she can find Shinji and live out the rest of her days with the man she loved.


End file.
